Aftermath
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: Everything is inside so go check it out. DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS
1. Chapter 1

**Hotshot:** Hey guys, Hotshot coming at ya with yet another fanfic so...yeah, hope you all will enjoy! Now, if you guys want to see my headcannons, it will be a post on my tumblr, kaijukyru...or just look through the tags.

* * *

 **Summary:** It has been a few years since the fall of the general, Destroyer Dom had headed back to Neotopia to hopefully to find that one scientist who never treated him like trash

 **Pairings:** Madnug/Dom, mentions of Sazabi/Zeong, Zapper/Gouf, Zero/Baku

 **Warnings:** SLASH, M/M PAIRINGS, HEADCANNONS INBOUND, MENTIONS OF SAZABI AND ZEONG ADOPTING DOM, AUTISTIC! AND MENTALLYSLOW!DOM, ZAPPER/GOUF BEING PROTECTIVE UNCLES

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _En-route_** _ **Hanger A, SDGF Base, Neotopia**_

A single pink optic looked across from its owner, watching as the two mechs snore in recharge in the dim light. The cobalt mech was leaning against the maroon mech while a arm had found its way around the cobalt's waist. The pink optic slowly trailed away from the pair and to the hands that sat on a lap, fingers flexing and clenching.

"Rise and shine, we're almost to base." a voice suddenly came over the intercom, startling the owner of the pink optic. He looked at the ceiling before looking back at the pair. He paused for a moment before grabbing a piece of scrap and threw it at the two.

"Ack! What the hell?!" snarled the cobalt mech as he was startled awake.

"Wazzgoingon?" mumbled the other, his optic powering up.

"Dom, did you just threw a piece of scrap at us?!"

"Almost there." was Dom's only reply.

"Damn kid." grumbled the mech before turning to his mate. "'Ey Zipper, we're almost there."

"Right." the maroon mech, Zapper, stretched with a yawn, his joints making a popping sound. Grappler straightened up with a sigh before looking at Dom.

"You sure you want to stay here? Not many of those gundams will be as inviting as Captain." He told the younger, his optic glowing with slight uncertainty.

"Uh huh."

"Do you still have our comlink code?"

A nod.

"Contact us if anything happens or if you need anything."

Another nod.

A jolt ran through their Gunperry as it landed on a landing pad. Dom listened as the engines slowly began to die down, it's thunderous rumbling started to dwindle until it was just a small hum. The door let out a hiss and slowly opened, revealing two familiar gundams and a human.

"Hey guys!" Shute grinned at the three as they stood and walked out of the aircraft.

"Yeah yeah, hey kid." Zapper greeted boredly, getting a elbow to his side by Grappler.

"Follow me Dom." Shute told the mech before grabbing his arm. "I'll take you to your quarters, they are already set up." With one last look at Grappler and Zapper, Dom followed after the human.

"Alright Captain, listen up." Zapper addressed his former enemy, voice more serious than usual. This made the gundam stood at attention, giving the Axian his full attention.

"Dom is very delicate at times, he'll need some space alone and when he does, give it to him. If any of your other Gundams decided to harass him, I expect you to get that taken care of as quickly as possible. He has some...mental things going on so don't try and push him."

"You can count on me Zapper." Captain saluted.

"Good."

* * *

Dom walked just behind Shute, his arm still in the grasp of the human. They had been walking for a good ten minutes and still hasn't stopped. What's worse is that all the hallways of the base looks the same. They all have the same white wall, grey floors and grey ceiling that had lights illuminated from their spots. Speaking of lights, they were unusually bright, especially with the white walls.

"Here we are!" Shute suddenly announced and stopped at a door at the end of a long hall.

"Alright, you need to use your keypad to get in. Your code is 1226758455."

"...Write down?"

"Sure, I'll write it down for you once we get in." With that, Shute keyed the code in and the door slid open. Once they walked in, Dom took the room in.

It was a decent sized room with a birth against the far wall, a desk against the wall to the right of the room and a window above the bed.

"You can adjust the brightness of the light either by saying so or manually with the knob on the wall beside the door. Now, if you need anything, just holler! Oh, and supper will be served in a few minutes. Don't worry though, everyone knows you're here."

Dom watched as the human took out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write the code. Once that was done, Shute gave the paper to Dom and left, leaving Dom alone to his own devices.

He took another look around the room after turning the lights on. The walls were grey with a tan floor and there was nothing much else.

Dom walked over to the desk and started to rummage through his subspaces. The first thing he put on the desk was a rusted old dagger that was his first weapon from Sazabi. The second was trinket that looked like a pocket watch and finally a shard of a purple crystal that both Zeong and Sazabi had gotten for him.

He sat down on the berth, gazing at his three items before looking out of the window and waited.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** aaand done! Remember to send me feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hotshot:** A chapter for the SDGF Fic, sorry it's been a while since I posted in the fic. So, hope you all will enjoy!

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **SDGF Base, Neotopia**_

"Attention all gundams and mobile workers, lunch shall be served in one minute." a voice blared over the intercom, startling Dom out of his thoughts. He gave one last look at the items on his desk before standing up and headed out the door. He walked down the hall after locking the door behind him and went into the cafeteria where it was already half-full.

The cafeteria was large, the largest that he has seen, really. It was clean with hardly any type of mess or food on the floor and it had tables spread out over the large room, pretty much covering every inch of the room.

"Hey Dom! Over here!" the Axian heard someone shouting. He looked over and saw Shute sitting at a round table with Captain and Guneagle. He hesitantly walked over and sat down beside Captain. Once he did, a cube of energon was set in front of him, making him blink.

"I got you a cube so you wouldn't have to wait in line." Shute stated with a grin. Dom nodded to him gratefully before sipping. He heard Captain and Guneagle chatting but decided to not engage. Instead, he kept his head low and continued to sip.

"So," a voice hummed from behind him. It was familiar but at the same time it wasn't. It wasn't full of hatred like when he last heard this voice. He slowly turned around to see if it was actually who he thinks it is.

Sky blue eyes met his single pink optic. The once grey armor he was used to seeing was now white with blue accents.

"This the Axian that's going to be staying with us, hm?" The gundam's eyes held both curiosity and amusement. "I am Madnug." he introduced himself before offering his hand.

"Destroyer Dom." with a little hesitation, he slowly grabbed Madnug's hand. They shook and Dom took his hand away before going back to his energon. He felt the gundam taking the seat beside him and he had to force himself to stay still. He didn't know what else to do at this moment. Having Gerb- Madnug so close to him made something inside of him do a flip.

He finished drinking before standing, mumbling about going back to his room before walking out of the large room and down the hall. He ignored the Gundams that were either heading to get their lunch or going to their own rooms.

Dom wished he could have stayed with them, Captain, Shute and Guneagle all made him feel welcome. It was Madnug who got him nervous and the main reason for that is Gerbera. Gerbera was above him in rank and intelligence and since Madnug is pretty much Gerbera…

He suddenly was aware of whispers coming from the Gundams that he was walking past. He paid little attention to those whispers though since he most likely heard them all before while in the Axis army. He got to his quarters, typed in the code and walked inside. He sat on his berth and just stared at the wall.

He usually sat and just stare off into space when he was alone. His processor would be blank and, to him, this caused time to go faster. This is all he could do really, he didn't want to be around other gundams, He couldn't. He knew they didn't like him because of what he was. Also, he didn't want to show them his mentality and so on. That would definitely make his life even more hellish.

He just needs to keep away from Madnug

. It's the only way he knows that he won't screw up and say something he shouldn't. He won't blurt out what happened in the past- or Gerbera. He couldn't. It would make things bad, very bad. If he did tell the gundam than it would probably lead to disaster. At least, that's what Dom's processor keeps telling him.

Dom will be fine, as long as he doesn't slip up in anyway around the scientist.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


End file.
